


Trying New Things

by foxmulderpeggingrights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Makeover, Telepathic Sex, probably lots of other stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulderpeggingrights/pseuds/foxmulderpeggingrights
Summary: Mara and Luke have a nice relaxing night by which I mean hot sweaty lovin'.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I don't actually know Luke and Mara's relationship too well I just wanted to do a scene like this and they made the most sense for me.

“You look so cute with make up,” Mara Jade said, brushing shadow over his twitching eyelids.  
“Thanks,” Luke said, with a muffled laugh.  
“And you remember the safeword?” She lifted his chin in her hand, inspecting the glittering visage in the light.  
“Yes,” he said, when she released him. “Hai-ka flower.”  
“Hai-ka flower,” she confirmed.  
“How much longer?” Luke wasn’t uncomfortable, though the layers of powder and cream on his skin was a new and odd sensation. Really, he was eager to see himself transformed in the little hand mirror by Mara’s feet. All he saw from this vantage point, pinned between her thighs as she did him up, was a lock of his dusty blonde hair, forever with more anti-grav than a spacefighter sim.  
“Almost done, babe.” She whispered, focusing intently on his face. His big eyes made the perfect canvas, and she didn’t want to mess it up.   
“You know, I hold the equivalent rank of General in the New Republic Army,” he said, grinning. “Most people don’t make me wait for things.”  
“Yes,” Mara admitted. “But most people can’t make you moan the way I can. Now shut up, and let me work.”  
Sufficiently chastised, Luke fell quiet, his lips in a tight smile. The brush felt good against his skin. It was as calming as it was exciting. Mara had him half-dressed in his fighter pilot’s fatigues with his chest exposed, so he could feel it as the excess on the brush floated down onto his skin. He sat on the edge of their surprisingly small bed in their surprisingly small Coruscant apartment. Modesty became a Jedi Master, of course. And two of them, doubly so. Mara put the palette and brushes down on the bed, prompting Luke to open a single, quizzical eye.   
“Hold your bantha, farmboy.” She pulled out another strange instrument from the little box of makeup by her feet. “You’ve got plenty left to go.”  
“But I can keep my eyes open?  
She sighed. “If you must.” The instrument turned out to be some kind of pencil, which she unfurled and begin drawing in Luke’s eyebrows with. Their position afforded Luke an envious view. As Mara bent over to focus on his face, he could see from her chin, to her chest, to her hips, to her legs. Of course, he’d be happy just looking at part of her shoulder. She, too, was dressed in pilot’s uniform. Her baggy cargo pants matched Luke’s. Her orange flight jacket was loose on her torso, revealing the bandeau underneath.   
She finished with his eyebrows, and changed the pencil for another brush and palette.   
“Finishing touches,” she explained, and began generously blushing his cheeks. She stopped, and smiled wide, turning his face this way and that.  
“Well?” He asked.  
“What a sight,” Mara said, reaching for the hand mirror. It really was something. This desert farmboy turned war hero turned Jedi Master turned sissy. The Galaxy had spent over a decade trying to crush the pretty out of him, hell, it even took one of his arms, but despite his years, his wisdom, his grief, pain, solitude, everything he’d seen and done, he was indefatigably a twink. She chuckled at this, and showed him his reflection. Luke was startled. He’d never seen himself in this way. It wasn’t that he was humble, exactly, he understood he was attractive and had no complex about the matter. But seeing himself as a sex object was something very new.   
“What do you think?” Mara asked, her voice betraying a touch of self-consciousness. She wanted to do well by her lover and, while she’d spent most of her life using makeup, she was no cosmetician or beautybot.  
“I like it,” Luke said. “I love it.” His voice went quiet. The idea of doing this had come up with Mara Jade as a joke. He didn’t remember the context, exactly, but as they talked about it, they found it less and less funny, and more and more appealing. That was almost two months ago. Life in this New Republic is a busy one, and being the first Masters of a new Jedi Order, as well as diplomats, pilots, military commanders, or whatever the occasion called for, does not allow for many date nights. As Luke zipped across the stars with only R2-D2 and his meditations to keep him company, he had plenty of time to think about things. He was no stranger to kink, having been a lonely farm boy with a lot of spare time on his hands. There was, of course, that kiss with Leia, though they’d both prefer not to think about that (despite Han’s insistence on bringing it up at every given opportunity). He had always been somewhat jealous of Leia, her immense political duties and the two-bit scoundrel she called a husband aside. No, he simply had the distinct impression that she got the better deal out of the two twins, at least in the looks department. At a certain age, some point in sharing their dozenth trench, he realized that without makeup, they didn’t look all that different. Ever since, the idea of wearing makeup had intrigued him. Why hadn’t he embraced it until now? Luke couldn’t think of a good reason. Sometimes it takes another person, someone who loves you and can see you for who you are, to push you into your own life.  
“Good boy,” Mara purred, grabbing his arms and placing them at her hips. “Take these off for me.”  
“Yes, Mara.” He undid the buckle and slipped the rough fabric off of her, exposing her smooth, supple legs. She slid a hand down his chest, hardened with muscle and blaster fire. She pushed him back onto his elbows.   
“Close your eyes.” He did so, and felt her take his pants off, then his underwear. Then he felt nothing for a little while, but felt things being moved around the room. Mara had lifted something out of the wardrobe, carrying it over with the Force. He honed in. It came from their wardrobe, yes, but one of her drawers, specifically her-  
“Stop that,” Mara said, sternly. “I can tell when you’re doing that, you know. I’m no Padawan.”  
“Sorry, Mara,” he said, sheepishly.  
“You’ll pay for it in a bit, trust me,” she said. “For now, just relax. Let me take over. Let the Force take over.”  
Luke took a deep breath, and released. Then he took another. He slipped into a state somewhere between trance and wakefulness. He felt, distantly, his legs lift, then his hips. Mara was using her powers to move him, manipulate his limbs. And something else, something sliding up his legs. She was dressing him. He felt her grab, with her hand this time, her palm soft and warm, his erection, pressing it gently back against his waist, as something soft settled around his hips. His body sank back into the bed.  
“Open,” she commanded. He did, and looked down to see a pair of Mara’s underwear, a pair he’d always loved her in, Two triangles of white lace covered his groin and buttocks, with a thin strip of cotton attaching them around his hips. His breath hitched. It almost overwhelmed him. Mara shot him a concerned look, waiting to see if she’d gone too far. This part wasn’t discussed in advance, not explicitly. In all their planning, they had affirmed again and again that she was to surprise him here and there.   
“I like it,” Luke said, weakly.  
“Are you sure?” Mara asked.  
“Yeah, it’s just,” Luke trailed off. “It’s a lot, but it’s good. It feels good.”  
“It looks good,” she added.  
“It looks good,” he agreed. “I feel, ah, I don’t know how to describe it.”  
“Slutty?” Mara ventured.  
“I guess so,” Luke said. Mara grinned.  
“Good. Now lay down.”   
Luke did so and, having planned this part at least, put his hands over his head. Mara crawled over him - he’d been too distracted by the underwear to realize she wasn’t wearing any herself anymore until now - her long crimson hair falling into his face, and tied his wrists together to the bed with a silk rope.   
“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Luke?” She teased him, as she tied him up.  
“I’m a good boy,” he said, eagerly.  
“Such a good boy.” With Luke bound, she rose up to sit on his torso, a leg on either side of him. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Her strong hands traced abstract shapes on his chest, coming ever closer to his nipples but never touching them. Luke nodded, beginning to sweat. She lifted herself off of him, coming to rest at his side, by his thigh. “Then spread your legs.”  
Luke spread his legs, raising them at the knee. The muscles in his thighs and calves bulged, the product of day after day running the grounds of the Jedi temple, hanging upside down by his feet, scaling the interior walls with a Padawan on his back. She curled a long hand under his leg, running it up and down. With the other hand, she produced a small, velvet bag. “Well, here’s your reward.” She opened it to reveal a small buttplug with a phony crystal at the end.   
“Ready?” He nodded. You don’t get through a whole war without finding some comfort in a fellow soldier, so the concept wasn’t entirely alien to him, but he’d never kept something inside him like this. Mara rubbed Luke’s perineum, watching as his chest began to rise and fall more dramatically. She knew he could handle this, but he needed some preparation. She found her way between his legs and put her lips to the panties, kissing, and licking his manhood. The moans began almost instantly. She sank further down, pushed the thin strip of fabric aside, and her tongue found his hole. With every flick of her tongue, she felt him convulse, heard a quiet moan. It didn’t take long until he was ready, but Mara was enjoying herself by then. She probed him with her tongue, caressing his legs and softly squeezing his testes, but never touching his cock. Within a minute, she had him whimpering, repeating her name like some dark prayer. She watched hungrily as a bead of precum leaked into the lace.  
“Remember,” she said, pulling back a little. “You don’t cum until I let you.”  
He nodded, not fully able to speak.  
“Want a little more?” She asked.  
“Yes, Mara.” He nodded eagerly.  
“I think we need something a little more than Mara, don’t you?”  
Luke thought about it.  
“Mistress?”  
She smirked. A Padawan had mistakenly called her the same thing earlier that week, to her amusement and his immense embarrassment. Here, though, she didn’t mind it as much.  
“Mistress will do. Tell it to me again.”  
“Give me more,” Luke panted. “Mistress.”  
Satisfied, she pressed a finger against his opening. He gasped as she entered him, her finger sliding in and out. “Kriff,” he swore. A rarity. Mara was doing well. Feeling his excitement build, she stopped, and grabbed the plug. Luke shivered at the odd coldness against his rectum, but sighed as it entered, stretching him out. “Kriff,” he repeated.  
“Wow,” Mara said. “I might end up turning you into a regular, coarse cargo pilot.”  
“I’ll be whatever you want, Mistress.”  
“That’s right,” she said sweetly. She climbed up the length of his body, kissing it as she went. Well, kissing at first, but that became biting by the time she reached his face. Her hips over his, she rubbed her naked warmth against the cloth, feeling his cock twitch. She wondered if she might actually break this Jedi Master. That would be something to write in a holocron. She gripped his chin hard, strong enough to hurt a little, and badgered his neck, kissing, biting, and licking in the crevice above his clavicle. Where her lips tugged on his skin, little marks of dark purple began to form. It felt so good to do, so she lost herself in it, falling into a similar semi-trance state as Luke had when she dressed him.   
“Hai-ka flower!” Luke’s voice was completely breathless but it broke her back into full consciousness with a grasp. Luke was writhing in pleasure that had become overwhelming and ultimately uncomfortable. She hadn’t realized it, but she’d been grinding her wet pussy against his cock as she incrementally made a thick, dark line of purple along his collarbone.  
“Stang,” she swore, quickly dismounting. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Luke said, catching his breath. “That was just overpowering.”   
She nodded. “Sorry, I got lost in the moment.”  
“It was really hot,” he said. “Just too much.”  
“Do you want to stop?” She asked, gently caressing his cheek. He shook his head. His makeup was maintaining remarkably well under the circumstances.   
“No,” he said, centering himself. “I’m having a good time. But maybe less focus on my body.”  
“I can do that,” Mara answered with a smile. She straddled him again, and crawled forward until her thighs were wrapped around his face. This would mess that makeup, good and proper. She lowered her dripping pussy onto his mouth, which was open and ready. His tongue dragged along her vulva as flames broke out inside of her. It was sweet relief, not just for her, but for him, finally getting to taste her after such prolonged buildup. His tongue swept up and down. He found her clit, and traced a circle around it. She moaned, so he did this again. And again. Then he closed his lips around her clit. He made a little suction, just a touch, and flicked his tongue against it rapidly. Her moan almost became a scream. He relaxed his lips, but kept flicking as she began to swivel her hips, grinding into his face. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, caressing her breasts, her lips, her legs, her ass, all with his hands tied, immobile, to the bed. She closed her thighs tightly around him. Were it not for his Jedi conditioning he’d be worried. (Hell, he met her floating through space in a dead X-wing with no life support.) His facial muscles grew tired, so he slowed his flicking and traced shapes, soon tracing the Aurebesh alphabet, until he found a letter that made her cry out louder than the others. She gasped and he felt a burst of color and energy in the Force. She was cumming. He knew she would want to continue, so he did, and soon felt the reward for his efforts. She returned the favor of his ephemeral groping, using the Force to stroke his throbbing erection, to push and wiggle the butt plug inside of him, to pin his legs back. Revitalized, he began to flick his tongue again, fast and steady. She placed her hands on the bed for better leverage, grinding hard into his mouth. She surrendered herself to the Force, as did he, and soon he felt her completely overtake him. There was not just the plug inside him, but a greater, stronger presence. His cock felt it was inside of her. He could even begin to feel a little of what she felt, his tongue on her, as she could feel the plug inside him, the ghostly hand on his member. Both of them consumed by pleasure, they moaned and groaned, sweating flesh moving in perfect harmony, at once fully material and fully ethereal. Their energy rising, powerful enough to disturb the meditations of students halfway across the city, they began to climax in unison, Mara’s whole body practically vibrating as Luke shot out across his stomach. Their grinding and thrusting slowed to a stop, as they panted, returning to their own bodies. Mara rolled off of Luke and came to lie at his side. Both were glistening with sweat.   
She kissed him, deeply. It felt as if their faces could melt together. She broke and turned to his stomach, where a small puddle of ejaculate still was. An idea occurred to her, and she pulled a hand across his taut chest, scooping up the cum. She brought her hand to his lips, and waited to see what Luke would do. He considered her hand, confused for a moment, but once he realized her intentions, he complied, licking his semen out of her palm. It was enough to send her into aftershocks. Before he could swallow, she kissed him again, feeling the warmth swirl between their two tongues, and wrapped her sticky hand around his cock. She stroked him, still kissing, and felt him harden again. Mara Jade pulled the underwear down from his hips and straddled him. He could read her all too well. It was his turn.


End file.
